The Truth of the Matter
by Zero-Divide
Summary: And these truths shall be self-evident
1. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Credit Pridefall and Chevira Lowe with the inspiration for this story. They are some of the greatest authors to contribute to the Naruto fanfiction section and i look up to them whole heartedly. This story delves in and out of various story arcs, and should be treated as separate entities.

* * *

The Truth of the Matter was...

Hyuuga Neji 

Hyuuga Neji's life was full of irony. It was ironic that he was destined to live the life of a branch child, when his abilities clearly outshined his cousins. It was ironic that for all his mastery of the Byakugan, he had still lived his life blindly up until a certain ninja finally beat him into sight. It was also ironic that despite all of his taijutsu and Gentle Fist techniques, Hyuuga Neji hated fighting. His aversion to combat did not stem from any concern or compassion for others, nor did he adopt a pacifists outlook on life. Rather, Hyuuga Neji had a fear of germs and hated bodily contact of any kind. Mysophobia, had been the technical term when he looked it up in the library, and it was something he had lived with all his life. To his credit, Neji has never used a doorknob, does not shake hands, and absolutely refuses to share kunai. One would think this odd of a Shinobi, but with the haughty nature of the Hyuuga clan well known throughout the village, nobody gave it a second thought.

Though this made it easier to hide his 'affliction', when you are a ninja certain things are simply unavoidable. In order to keep his 'disorder' to himself, Neji faithfully accepted every challenge from Lee (though he tried to deter him as much as possible), dutifully accepted every mission, and never missed a training session with his team.

He played his part perfectly, therefore no one was aware of his secret anguish. No one knew that it was through sheer force of will that he left his house in the mornings. No one was aware that after every public outing he made he longed to go home and wash himself. No one knew that after every sparring match, and after every mission he would lock himself in his bathroom and go about the rigorous task of sanitizing his entire body. Nobody knew that every day he would scrub himself raw, over and over again. Nobody knew that proud Hyuuga Neji, a Shinobi who had faced death on numerous occasions, was afraid of germs.

* * *

Rock Lee 

Rock Lee did not believe half the crap that Guy-sensei came up with, but did not have the heart to speak his mind. Don't get him wrong, Rock Lee admired Maito Guy more than any other Jounin in the Leaf Village, and was proud to tell anyone who would hear it. He aspired to be as strong and as determined as his teacher, and sincerely sought to emulate Guy in that aspect of his character. Everything else, however, was superficial bullshit that Lee simply could not wrap his rational mind around.

He didn't understand the "eternal youth" that Guy was always talking about, and certainly could not comprehend why Guy tormented Kakashi on a daily basis with the most ridiculously inane challenges. He felt that the suit he wore was comical at best, and every night before bed he would look himself in the mirror and sigh at his reflection. Often, he would go to sleep with every intention of waking up the next morning, making his eyebrows a socially acceptable size, fixing his god forsaken hair, and telling his teacher to literally put a sock in it.

But he didn't

Rock Lee was many things, but he certainly was not a mean spirited person. Though he was fully aware that Maito Guy was a powerful and respected Jounin of the Leaf Village, behind closed doors he was also the laughing stock of the ninja community. Rock Lee was also aware that none of this mattered to Maito Guy, because Maito Guy only sought the acceptance and respect of two people, Hatake Kakashi, and Rock Lee.

Whether or not Kakashi respected Guy was up for debate, but Lee's respect for the man was firm and strong. And even though he didn't pay any attention to 95 of what came out of his teacher's mouth, his love for the man was too strong to break his heart.

* * *

Gaara 

Though he would admit it to no one, Gaara of the Sand secretly missed Shukaku. It was not a sentimental longing, or even a fond remembrance, rather it was the simple fact that the Shukaku was his; it was as if he had been robbed of his personal property, or as close as a savage thousand-year old demon could come to being property.

Aside from the theft was the new experience of silence. The silence was odd, and being the sole person occupying his mind was quite eerie. There were no ominous whispers, or defeaning wails. He flet no urges for blood, no impulses for carnage, not even the slightest inclination to kill. It was utter silence, and he supposed that he should be grateful for the reprieve because now he would finally be able to embrace the foreign state known as sleep, but it was still something that he had difficulty handling because the twilight always found him awake with his thoughts.

Without the Shukaku to occupy his full attention, he now only had himself to deal with, and that was something else all together. For the first time since he could remember, he now felt what it was to have a conscience, and it was agonizing. Without the beast, he could now clearly see every life he took, and heard every dying breath they drew. It was agonizing, and if he were given the option he would gladly receive the Shukaku once more if it would silence the aching of his heart.

* * *

Author's Note (again): Mysophobia is a real phobia, though the spelling is up for debate. I drew on Neji general "holier than thou" attitude and decided that he would be perfect for the part. Rock Lee seems completely out of character, and that is exactly how i intended him to be, and Gaara, well, Gaara is Gaara, and i think it would be accurate to say he 'missed' shukaku because it was HIS demon.

Chapter 2 will be up soon. and it just might be devoted to Itachi.


	2. Recognition

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Read and Review

* * *

Recognition

It had been 9 o' clock when the first Uchiha fell. He knew this because he glanced at the large clock tower before donning his Anbu mask and setting to his task. Quickly, silently, and methodically, Uchiha Itachi went about dismantling his namesake, and did so in a timely manner.

It was 9:45 when he stood atop the tallest pole in the middle of the compound, and watched as his younger sibling ran clumsily through the bloody streets. Paying the younger no mind for the time being, he sat on his haunches and thought.

He thought of his sword, and how he must go sharpen it once he finished his business here. The severing of such a massive amount of limbs and appendages must have certainly dulled the blade.

He thought of where he could replace his Shurikens and Kunais, because certainly he would not be permitted into the village once the Hokage got word of this.

He thought of Shisui. His body, probably in the early stages of decomposition, buried just outside the village gates.

A terrible, anguished cry ran through the bloodied streets that finally forced his thoughts onto his brother.

He removed his mask as he looked up at the moon. Then he clasped his hands together and disappeared in a puff of smoke and a flurry of leaves.

* * *

"Niisan!" 

This couldn't be happening.

"Niisaaaan!!!!"

They can't all be dead...

"NIISAAAAN!!!!!!"

Itachi, he had to find Itachi...

* * *

Walking calmly along the rooftops, Itachi watched impassively as his brother tore through the city streets stumbling over bodies, crying out his name. It was pathetic really, and his lip curled in contempt for his sibling. Always sniveling and crying, whining for attention, and walking around looking sullen and pathetic. His brother was weak, and it was something that he resented. No, it was more than that, he envied it. 

Itachi could honesty say that he had only really felt two specific emotions in his lifetime, hate and jealousy.

He hated his father, his clan, and the village. Most of all he hated his brother, and he hated his brother because he was jealous of him. One would wonder what a genius would have to envy of his little brother, but none understood what it _really_ meant to **be** a genius. The pressure, the obligation, the scrutiny were all things that weighed heavily on Itachi, and as his intellect grew so did his disdain for his fellow man. In all of Uchiha history, Itachi had no equal. No one to learn from and no one to compare himself too. All eyes were on him everyday at all times and it was nerve racking. Outwardly Itachi betrayed no emotion, but his mind and his heart were at constant odds with another and he craved freedom. To see Sasuke run around without care, and without notice made everything even more difficult.

Itachi was jealous of Sasuke's freedom. He wasn't a genius, had no expectations of him, and as an older brother, Itachi had set the standard so high, Sasuke had no hope of ever attaining anything even close to the accolades that Itachi had received at that age. It was a freedom that Sasuke didnt understand, and therefore didnt appreciate. Sasuke could live his life without the oppressive eye of their father, and without the pressure's of being a genius. However, his self-centered nature prevented him from seeing the luxury of his position. Instead, he saw Itachi, and his imposing shadow. He saw himself being over looked and forgotten. It was an obscurity that Itachi longer for, but Sasuke loathed. Itachi found Sasuke's attitude quite inconsiderate, and ungrateful. Certainly, if his little brother wanted to be recognized, he would make it so. He would give Sasuke all he wanted, and more.

* * *

"Why did you kill them?!" 

This was not his brother. It couldn't be.

"To see how deep my container went..."

It sounded like his brother, but didn't at the same time.

"That's your answer? You killed everyone! Everyone, to test your 'container'!"

His brother shrugged with indifference.

Sasuke's body sagged, this couldn't be his brother. Where was his Itachi?

* * *

Snot dribbled down his face, and Itachi looked at his little brother with the utmost disdain. This simply would not do.  
He took a slow step forward, and watched in mild amusement as Sasuke's already pale face became nearly translucent with terror. The younger Uchiha turned tail and ran out of their parents room, their blood leaving a trail in his wake. 

"Don't kill me!"

Itachi arched an indignant eyebrow. He had no intention of killing his brother, death was far to generous of a fate. His hands clasped together again, and he disappeared.

Itachi found his brother once more in the street, kneeling over a pool of his own vomit, the gruesome scene around him seemingly too much for his little mind to register.

Itachi grabbed his brother deftly by the collar, and hoisted him up to eye level.

"You seek attention, little brother? Then I will give it to you. You seek recognition? Then I will make you work for it. Hate me, Sasuke. Live in angst and let anger consume you. Remember this day little brother, and when you are ready come for me."

His eyes flashed crimson, the Mangekyou swirled, and Sasuke's body began to convulse as his mind tore itself apart. Dropping his brother without a second glance, Itachi clasped his hands and disappeared for the last time.

In the distance, a flock of birds exploded out of a tree as the clock tower chimed the hour.

It was ten o' clock.

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter 2 down. I like this one, and I think it is another untapped reason for Itachi's betrayal. In the series Sasuke felt inadequate and overlooked, whereas Itachi could not get a moments peace.I think each envied the other, and would possibly explain why Itachi is so sadistically rough with Sasuke. 


	3. Discontent

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Author's note: Its really late, and i have had this fic in my files for a while. Finally decided to post it for the hell of it. Sasuke Centric, and I did the best I could with proof reading this late, and I'm pretty sure the screen has fried my retinas. Read and Review

* * *

Discontent 

At first glance, he was still the enigmatic, silent, angst-ridden, but breathtakingly handsome boy he had been before he left. Of course there were little changes, but everyone attributed it to his leaving. His once smooth porcelain skin was now pale and littered with ugly pinkish gray scars that criss crossed over each other in furious jagged lines, and his once mildly intimidating stare had blossomed into a full blown resentful glare.

He himself didn't know why he continued to glare. His brother was dead, and Orochimaru was nothing more than another bad dream to add to his already restless nights. Sure, there were the occasional suspicious stares, and angry taunts that came from some of the villagers who refused to accept him once again as one of their own, but Naruto had explained to him that he would get used to it after a while. Naruto, however, was naive in thinking that he actually cared.

In reflection, his life had no more angry twists, or sorrowful turns for him to travel, but his face still advertised a malicious discontent.

It wasn't so much that he felt particularly angry at anything, rather it was a mild annoyance that he felt every time he rolled out of bed and took a shower. The feeling would follow him throughout the day and gradually further dampen his mood as the day progressed. By night fall he was sick and tired of everything within a five foot radius of his person and looked forward to being back at the Uchiha compound.

Everything had changed when he had returned, but he had not expected anything else. Sasuke knew that if everything had stayed the same there would have been more of a problem. However, much to his dismay, the formalities of the Leaf Village remained intact.

He had been interrogated by Ibiki. Admonished and denounced by Tsunade. Ignored by Naruto. Blinked at and dismissed by Kakashi. And placed on probation by the Anbu. None of this surprised him though, and he took it all in stride. The only person that truly caught him off guard was Sakura's reaction to the entire debacle of his return. She said and did absolutely nothing.

He had expected her to go through a wide range of emotions actually. The first of which being happiness and relief at his return, before quickly turning to anger and disgust at the trouble he had put them all through. Hell, some part of him wanted to see her cry a little bit. Instead, she stood quietly in a tree and watched as he was met at the gate by Anbu, handcuffed, and led to the Hokage tower.

That day had been a very surreal experience for him, and continued to remain so thereafter. It didn't bother him so much though. Shit, after you fight your brother for 4 days and then arrive at a village that wants you dead, soaked in his blood, with broken limbs and various internal injuries, certain things tend to roll off your shoulder.

However, this one particular annoyance refused to budge. He tried to ignore it, but it followed him wherever he went, weighing heavily on his shoulders and grating on his already frayed nerves.

Naturally, it was Kakashi who picked up on his quirk first,and the Copy-nin offered what advice he could, but seemed to have learned his lesson from the first time he tried to talk to Sasuke. Perhaps his former Sensei felt inadequate as a teacher, or he simply didn't see Sasuke in the same light as he once did. He weighed the two options equally, but in the end supposed that it was his own fault.

Kakashi was a great teacher who never taught from pretentious bravado, but from the painful reality of life.

It all revolved around one simple truth: Ninja life was a kill, or be killed existence.

The challenge was to overcome that, and never lose sight of what was important. For team seven, Sasuke supposed that loyalty would have been the thing their were supposed to hold up above everything else. Admittedly, Sasuke realized that he did let his Sensei down when it came to that teaching, but he simply could not bring himself to care anymore.

In the end, half hearted advice was given, and Sasuke once again ignored it.

Surprisingly, Naruto was the next to notice the reason for Sasuke's surly mood. It was during a sparring match, when suddenly Naruto stopped in the middle of it all and stared at him.

The two Shinobi had been fighting for nearly an hour (under the careful scrutiny of Anbu and Kakashi) and Naruto was maintaining the upper hand. Irritation was starting to set in, but Sasuke had matured since his brash younger years and did not let it influence his actions. Sasuke was getting ready to pounce again, when he felt his former teammate stop and his chakra dissipate.

"What's the matter? Am I too much for you?"

The verbal jab was a complete lie. Naruto had diligently maintained the upper hand for the entire bout, but Sasuke had entirely too much pride left in his withered body to let the demon child think anything less.

The yellow haired ninja frowned and shook his head, "No, that isn't it."

The Sharingan faded.

"Then what's the problem."

Naruto shrugged and averted his gaze, "Nothing, I just remembered I had to meet with Old Lady Tsunade and Ero-sennin today."

Sasuke knew it was bullshit, but before he could say anything Naruto disappeared into the trees and he was left alone on the training field. Well, not alone seeing as how the Anbu still lurked in the trees, but alone nonetheless.

His blood boiled, and his fists clenched at their sides. Anger seared through his body and he had to fight to regain control of himself again. In the distance he heard the familiar clink of metal as swords and kunai were made ready, just in case.

Sasuke forced himself to relax, but his mind continued to whir.

Naruto didn't have a meeting with anybody. He didn't want to fight because to continue would have been pointless.

Sasuke didn't have a chance at winning. That sad truth had dawned on him the minute they began the bout, and he felt cool realization trickle down from his head down to his toes. Yes, Naruto was operating on a completely new skill level, and had learned a variety of knew techniques that Sasuke was genuinely surprised at. However, despite Naruto's noticeable improvement, Sasuke still maintained superiority when it came to the technical application of ninjutsus. The Sharingan also held a great deal of weight in his favor, as well as the matter of chakra control.

No, Sasuke would always be the superior ninja, but that wasn't the reason for Naruto's sudden departure.

He stood on the training ground of their youth simmering with rage while Anbu circled around him in the trees, calculating his stance, and sensing his chakra, trying to anticipate his next move. They were quite annoying, but he paid them no heed.

Sasuke knew why Naruto had abruptly cut their sparring match short, and inwardly knew that it was also the same reason that had been fueling his increasing irritation as of late. He had hoped to keep it a secret from his former friends, and the rest of the village in general. In fact, the only other person that new of his secret was the Fifth.

_Sasuke sat on the hospital table, clearly annoyed, but Tsunade paid him little attention. He was, after all a missing-nin, and would be receiving no special treatment from her or her staff. She watched through the one-way glass, as the medical staff tended to his wounds and performed a generic physical on him. The physical wasn't necessarily for his health, and if it were up to her she would have been content to let the spoiled brat bleed out on the operating table. However, the safety of the village must take precedence over her own spiteful nature and she needed to make sure he wasn't harboring any harmful diseases or poisons in his blood stream. Orochimaru would be sick enough to turn a child into a biological weapon._

_Shizune suddenly appeared by her side with a chart in her hand looking more grim than usual. _

_"There is a slight issue…" She said softly, her eyes darting from the chart to the sole surviving Uchiha in the other room. _

_"What?" Tsunade asked, not looking up from the boy._

_"He isn't carrying anything, but there is something I think you should know about."_

_With that said, Shizune passed on an X-Ray and after a moment of perusing it, the Hokage's eyes widened in surprise. _

_"That won't make him happy…"_

A strong wind blew, tossing his already frayed locks, and carrying with it a sudden falling of leaves. Odd, considering it was summer.

"A little dramatic, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. It had been an unspoken agreement between the two of them that the sensei moniker was no longer appropriate.

The Copy Nin smiled underneath his mask.

"Just thought I would jog your memory a bit."

Indeed, as Sasuke looked at the leaves dancing around him, the scene reminded him of their fashionably late entrance to the Chuunin Exam, leaves fluttering with his former instructor standing directly behind him, their backs facing one another, barely a hairs' width apart. He held out his right hand, and watched passively as a few nestled into his palm. Without so much as a blink, a current ran through his arm and the leaves were incinerated into charred black chips

Sasuke stepped away first and turned to face his former sensei. He had grown considerably taller since his absence, but for some unexplainable reason, he still felt short in comparison.

"I was watching you spar with Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged, feigning indifference.

"He has improved a lot hasn't he?"

Silence.

"You have gotten stronger yourself. Far surpassed anything I could have taught you."

Irritation stirred within him, "Get to the point, Kakashi." He knew that the Jounin was merely skirting around the issue, trying to goad Sasuke into a reaction. He was almost too happy to oblige, not caring how it may have appeared. His former sensei merely gave that small humorless smile he always did.

"How many times did you use Chidori against your brother?"

To be honest, Sasuke was surprised that it had taken Kakashi this long to ask. Memories flashed in his head of the four day battle with his brother, and he could specifically count every blow he landed, and ever successful counter-attack he had made. It was a fight that would not only be ever present in his mind, but it would also forever be burned onto his soul. The scars that littered his body could far better tell the tale than his tongue, which was why he never spoke of it. At least not until now.

"Twelve times."

Kakashi shook his head, and let his eye wander from his former pupil's face to his right arm.

"You are too damned stubborn, Sasuke, and now you are suffering for it."

The anger in his tone was surprising, but Sasuke knew it wasn't being directed at him personally. The anger was toward Kakashi himself, seeing as how he viewed Sasuke as his own personal failure. The emotion was not lost on him, and facts underlying the tone could not be argued.

Yes, Sasuke had narrowly escaped death and had defeated his brother, finally attaining the vengeance he so blindly ran toward. But it did come with a price. Though he stood facing his former instructor in the present, his mind once again fell into the past.

_Sweat drenched his clothes, and dirt clung to his skin. His breath came in ragged gasps and he felt as his muscles began to spasm. Kakashi looked at him calmly, but his eye twinkled with approval. _

_"Your limit is two shots."_

_Sasuke stared fiercely at the two gaping holes in the side of the boulder they were both facing, clearly dissatisfied. Kakashi himself had proclaimed that he could perform Chidori over a dozen times in one day. Two was simply not acceptable, he needed more. _

_"I know what you are thinking and you can stop there, Sasuke"_

_Sasuke scowled, but remained silent. _

_"At the level you are at now, pushing a third shot will be fatally detrimental. Your limit is two for now, leave it at that."_

_Sasuke spat in the ground in disgust, "That can't be enough! I need more!"_

_"Sasuke!" Kakashi snapped, "Relax! Your limit is two shots, nothing more."_

_The Uchiha visibly calmed down though his insides were seething. However, he knew when to back down. _

_"What if I try a third?" He asked quietly. _

_"A third won't happen."_

_"But what if?" He asked again, clearly dissatisfied with the abrupt answer. _

_Kakashi looked at him point blank in order to avoid any further confusion and questioning, "A third won't happen. If you try to push it, the consequences will prove fatal."_

Even then, he didn't listen and in the forest during the fight with Gaara had pushed a third shot which resulted in his activating the Cursed Seal. Eventually, he grew stronger and elevated the amount of times he could use the jutsu, but he had not anticipated how often he would have used it against his Itachi.

"You won't win against him anymore Sasuke, I suggest you stop trying."

It would be the last meaningful conversation that he and Kakashi would have, and it seemed slightly poetic that after the copy nin's departure Sasuke's eyes would burn red as hot tears fell down his cheeks.

Sasuke would never again win a fight against Naruto, and possibly any other ninja beyond the rank of Chuunin all because one arm was shorter than the other. It wasn't by a significant amount, and all in all was barely noticeable, but it was enough to throw his entire fighting style off balance and leave him open to a variety of offensive maneuvers. He would never be able to legitimately fight again, and in all honesty is usefulness as ninja had come to a very abrupt end.

He had literally given his entire life for his brother.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 4 should be up soon. Havent decided on whether i should use Sakura or Ino. Decisions, decisions... 


	4. Forsaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with the subject.

Author's note: The sage continues. Sakura centric.

* * *

Forsaken

Everyone stood with bated breath at the front gates of the Leaf with high hopes. Hopes that Shikamaru and his team would return with a healthy and happy Uchiha Sasuke. Hopes that everything would eventually be put to right and the Village Hidden in the Leaves could finally go back to normal living.

They all expected Shikamaru to waltz in first, hands in his pockets complaining of how annoying the mission was, but inwardly happy at his accomplishment. Chouji was to follow afterward, hands furiously working his way through a bag chips while his eyes eagerly sought Asuma. The promise of the customary after-mission barbecue already pushing the mission form his mind. Neji wouldn't be seen because the Hyuuga detested large crowds, but Kiba would prance in with Akamaru held high over his head. And though he would provide a formidable competition Naruto, would be the loudest of the bunch. He uld walk in with his best friend at his side, slightly scraped up, but no worse for wear. Sasuke would look indifferent to the entire situation, perhaps a little perturbed that the dead last idiot was the one to drag him back, but deep down very grateful to be home.

And in the midst of it all, Sakura would look out at her renewed team and smile. The Godaime would stand far at the back, give a simple nod that only Shikamaru would catch, and then disappear back to the tower. Mission Accomplished.

However, life has a funny way of never turning out the way you want it.

The entire ninja community did in fact wait at the gates, and the "Uchiha Recovery" Team did return, but nothing was jovial about it. Chouji was dragged in, bleeding, unconcious, and drastically underweight, the notorious Akimichi food pills reeking havoc on his chakra system. Neji was brought in through the front gate because his incapicated state gave him no choice in the matter. And it was the first time that Tenten could ever recall a time she had ever seen the Hyuuga genius this badly injured. Kiba would be next, walking in of his own accord, but with a bloody Akamaru tucked to his chest. Speaking to no one, he woudl push past the crowd and hed straight for the infirmary, his mind on one thing, and one thing only. Hours passed, and the crowd thinned till no one was left but Ino and Sakura. Finally, Shikamaru would appear to deliver a forlorn shake of his head to the pink haired kunoichi before limping off to the hospital with Ino half a step behind him.

The sun had long since disappeared behind a veil of thunderclouds and rain before Kakashi finally decided enough was enough. Sakura had begged to go with him, but he smiled at her and told her that he would be back shortly.

The mission was not going the way anyone had hoped, but Sakura continued to wait at the gates. She paced nervously, confident that her sensei would bring back her love.

Her sensei did return, but it was not till much later, after the village had gone to bed and the only light to be seen came from the Godiame's office.

When she saw Kakashi walk through the gates a wet mess, with a bloody, battered Naruto on his back, Sakura's only thought had been where Sasuke was and why he wasn't with them. In fact, she paid her critically injured teammate, and her near inconsolable sensei no mind. Running past them, she called Sasuke's name as loud as she could, hoping that the Uchiha had merely fallen behind in the rain.

Kakashi stopped to stare at her, his face blank.

"Where is he?" She asked hysterically.

The copy ninja merely shook his head, and the reaction she gave was one he certainly did not expect, nor was he prepared for.

In a flash she was at his back, yelling at the unconcious Naruto. Her fists beating on his already bruised body, screaming and cursing in a way that Kakashi had never seen. He was so stunned that it took him a moment to even realize what she was doing, and move himself to block her blows.

"You said you would bring him back!" She screamed.

"Your nothing but a dead last idiot!" She shouted.

"Why did you let him go!" She yelled.

"You promised me!" She sobbed.

Her fists beat deftly into Kakashi's chest until she succumbed to sobs. Her strength left her, but when she tried to cling to her sensei he took a step back, away from her.

She fell to the mud and looked up at him stunned. The eye he gave her was unmistakeable. Turning his back on her, Kakashi made the slow progression toward the hospital, his comatose charge bleeding profusely on the back of his jacket.

Before getting out of earshot however, he turned to her and said, "You should know that he nearly died trying to keep his promise to you..."

That was the day that Sakura knew for a certainty that she would never be worth of Naruto or Sasuke. It was the day she realized just how weak she really was.

* * *

Author's Note: Took a while to get the scene right in my head, but i think it works.

Next Chapter: Kakashi centric.


	5. Inadequate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its' affiliates

Author's Note: Two uploads in one day, very proud.

* * *

Inadequate

Kakashi had lied to Sasuke that fateful day when the Sound came to retrieve the Uchiha. It had not really been an intentional lie; rather it was a lie by omission. And it was only after a couple weeks after the successful deflection, and the failed recovery mission did Kakashi realize his sin.

He had been sitting in his room, reflecting on the past events when the thought had finally hit him.

Indeed Kakashi had told Sasuke that they were both more alike than either of them cared to realize, and he had been truthful when he told the boy that he had lost many people in his lifetime. However, when Kakashi told Sasuke to abandon his path of vengeance, it did not come from an honest place. In fact, the little ounce of Uchiha blood that ran through the capillaries of the Copy Nin's left eye socket were actually urging the lone survivor to go and fulfill his mission.

In fact, Kakashi could honestly say that if Sasuke had come to him first with all his feelings of anger and grief, he would have assisted the boy in attaining his revenge. He would have trained him, sculpted him, and molded him into the avenger that Kakashi himself could never be.

The truth was that Kakashi still harbored rage in his heart, and hate in his blood. He knew exactly how Sasuke felt because he still felt the same way himself, and to be honest, Kakashi was mildly jealous of his former student. Sasuke had something tangible to set his sights on. His brother represented everything that was foul and evil in his world, and even the sanctity of his own soul would not prevent Sasuke from doing everything possible to eradicate his brothers' existence.

It was in that aspect alone, that the similarities between himself and Sasuke ended.

Kakashi had been just like Sasuke. Losing friend after friend, family member after family member, sensei after sensei at such a young age had caused rage and resentment to build up within him. Even now, as an adult, and Sasuke as a child, he could still feel the deep seeded hatred he had bubbling up inside his soul.

However, unlike the Uchiha prodigy, Kakashi was unable to take out his frustrations or carry out his desires for vengeance on anybody.

His father had killed himself, so no revenge was to be sought there.

To avenge Obito's death would involve taking his own life, and though he had contemplated suicide many times after his friends' passing, that would have meant that Obito's death and the Sharingan he left him would have been in vain. He cared for the boy too much to throw those things away.

The Fourth had willingly given his life for the village, and in the long run condemned his son to a life of ridicule and disdain. Also, the Kyuubi was NOT Naruto, it was sealed WITHIN Naruto. That fact was something that the village had largely overlooked during the blonde's younger years, and even if the former was the case, honor and respect simply could not bring Kakashi to lay a hand against his Sensei's only child.

There were also the various friends and acquaintances' that had been lost over the years, but none of them had been close enough for him to really dedicate his life toward avenging.

Kakashi had nothing. No revenge was to be sought, and in order to quell his feelings of hate and inadequacy he had to drown himself in pornographic reading material, and play the part of the bumbling, never-on-time, genius Jounin jackass. As to why Guy considered him to be his "eternal rival" he would never know.

His truly was a sad fate.

And though he lamented the loss of the Uchiha for the sake of the rest of his grief stricken team, silently he praised him and urged the boy onward. Hopefully he would be able to accomplish what Kakashi neither had the opportunity, nor the courage to accomplish himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I am not sure who to write about next...Well, in retrospect I don't think i have written a Naruto-centric Truth. Perhaps I should get on that.


	6. Greatness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its' affiliates.

* * *

_Greatness_

Interestingly enough, the first time the Yondaime actually performed the Rasengan had been in his office. He had been meaning to create a new technique for some time, but had neither the time to think of one, nor a clue as to what it should be. So, after shirking his clerical duties and analyzing a particular cloud formation, inspiration struck him and whatever aspirations of completing work that he had once possessed quickly evaporated.

The fourth had toyed with the idea of melding chakra and the elements, but had not given it any serious thought up until that point, and after spotting the spherical cloud formation in the sky had decided that now would be as good a time as any. However, in his haste to skip the hypothesis faze of chakra manipulation and jump directly into testing, he pumped too much chakra into his creation, thus causing the ball to rotate at an unmanageable speed the result of which literally tore the skin off the palm of his right hand.

Shocked, the Yondaime promptly dropped the Rasengan and upon contact with the hardwood floor the ball exploded, propelling the Fourth Hokage out of his office and clear across the village in a hail of charred bricks and splintered wood.

He awoke in the hospital a day later, belly down on the bed with an exposed buttocks hoisted high in the air. A nurse later told him that it had taken the doctors most of the night to retrieve all of the splinters from his rear end, and that his right hand would be essentially unusable for the upcoming weeks. Days later, a formal decree found its' way to his room forbidding the use or formation of jutsus within the Hokage Tower, along with a list of damages and a bill.

Ironically, in order for the decree to become law it needed his signature.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know. Its' been so long I even forgot my password. I have another Yondaime story, a bit darker than this one. I think it can handle its own chapter. This is kind of a toss away, just to show that i haven't forgotten about this story.

* * *


	7. Grief

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

_Grief_

The Yondaime had been lauded by all who knew him as the finest shinobi to ever ascend the ranks of Hokage. His speed and power were comparable to none, and not a soul within the village could construct a better paper crane or sew a better sock than he. Though his strength was unparalleled, it was always said that the Yellow Flash was always more fond of using his words rather than his fists, and it was because of this diplomatic nature that much his true power became convoluted with folklore. In the end, the legend of the Yondaime was known by all within the village, but the truth was known only by a handful of people.

Jiraiya was one of the privileged few.

The gray haired Sannin had been present when the fourth's son was born amidst the chaos and death that rampaged outside as the Kyuubi ravaged the hills. He also stood helpless as the Yondaime cradled the lifeless body of his wife, the pains of childbirth being too much for her body to bear. The former sensei could only stand aside as his most prized pupil abruptly snatched up his infant child and leapt out the shattered window toward the crimson fires that lit the horizon. It took a moment for him to realize what his student was planning to do, and even longer for him to make a move to stop him. The moment's hesitation however, had cost him and the rest of the night would become the stuff of legend.

That is the story the Village Hidden in the Leaves knew, and it was all that they cared to know.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, knew the story of Uzumaki Naruto. An innocent child subjected to a life of torment by the rash decisions of a father stricken by grief.

-0-

* * *

Author's Note: I know I'm going to get hate mail for this one, but I enjoy going against convention.

* * *


	8. Unexpected

Author's Note: Been a while, huh? Wrote this two days ago. Will edit later. Till then Read and Review.

* * *

-Unexpected-

The missing-nin group known as 'Hawk' descended upon the Hidden Leaf Village with a ruthless savagery not seen since the last Great War. The streets ran crimson with the blood of Shinobi and innocent civilians, while the marks of dangerous and forbidden jutsu scorched the earth. Thick smoke curled into the sky as raging black flames engulfed houses, the hospital, the Academy, and the Hokage Tower.

By the time Anbu, the Jounin, and all other capable Ninja coordinated themselves enough to counter the onslaught, the death toll had already mounted in the thousands. Among the fallen were Maito Gai, Aburame Shino, Hinata Hyuuga, and the 5th Hokage

Despite this loss, the Hidden Leaf regained the upper hand and soon all that was left of the group known as Hawk was their leader, Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't a gracious victory, and not one that the Village would look back on with pride. The loss had been too great, because what Hawk lacked in numbers they more than made up for with unique fighting styles, Kekkai Genkai's, and terrifying jutsus. In the end, it was the sheer number of Shinobi possessed by the Hidden Leaf that saved them from total destruction.

The Elders wasted little time in getting things back on track. Hatake Kakashi was elected interim Hokage, the traitor Uchiha Sasuke's eyes were gouged out, and an execution order was handed down. Under the Fifth, the entire Uchiha incident had undermined the authority of many top-level shinobi, making a mockery of the village. An example needed to be made.

As acting Hokage, it was within Kakashi's power to execute Sasuke himself, hand the order to someone else, or veto it entirely and hold a trial. The last choice was not an acceptable option considering the circumstances, and as the boys former sensei, Kakashi knew he could not let anyone else bear the burden of his failed student. So none was surprised as he when Uzumaki Naruto stepped forward from the crowd and asked that he instead handle the execution. The elders held no objection, and neither did the crowd.

So, with solemn eyes and a sad smile, Uzumaki Naruto ended his former teammates life.

Sai sat in a nearby tree and drew the event in his art book. Putting extra detail upon the Hokage Tower, which stood as a skeletal mess once the black flames were extinguished.

Sakura watched from the crowd as Naruto turned from the post that bound Sasuke's now lifeless body and walked away without saying a word. She would never see him smile again. In fact, in the years that would follow she would see considerably less of him. His absence would be replaced by stories of an Anbu Black Op with a mask shaped like a fox.

After the execution the Elders nodded their approval at Kakashi and slowly made there way back to what was left of the village. The crowd dispersed, and soon he was left alone with nothing but his thoughts and the body of his former charge. He wished he could feel something, but he honestly didn't have the strength.

The truth of the matter was that as the last of Uchiha blood soaked the ground where Team Seven used to train, all Kakashi could think about was the fact that it was the first time Naruto produced the Rasengan without the use of a shadow clone. It reminded Kakashi of the Yondaime.


End file.
